1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable spittoon cup device which is designed and configured to be spill proof, attractive, functional and convenient; and more particularly to a novel and unique portable spittoon cup which provides for a snap-on lid on the cup device with a folding spout and a check valve float which will allow air to be relieved from the cup device and allows fluid to enter the cup, while also providing for convenient snuff storage capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable spittoon devices are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,543 issued to Bosserman provides for a disposable portable pocket spittoon comprising a container having a top access opening and features a fill funnel which is inserted through the top open end and suspended within the container in order to direct spittle within the container. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,664 issued to King, Jr. provides for a portable cuspidor which includes a spittle container, a removable funnel section and a cap which may also be used for storage of tobacco or the like. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,547 issued to Baker discloses a pocket cuspidor, which provides for a mouthpiece connected to a small portable container.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need for a spill proof portable spittoon device, which is attractive, functional, convenient to use and also provides for the storage of snuff or the like. Ideally, the device of the present invention should encompass sanitary features, which are designed and configured to alleviate the possibility of spillage as well as odor or the like. The previous portable spittoon devices of the prior art, as identified above, fail to provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing for spill proof design, attractive, functional, and convenient user-friendly features. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which are simple to use, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available materials.
The present invention is a novel and unique spill proof portable spittoon cup device, which is designed and configured to provide for an attractive, functional and convenient user-friendly device. This device of the present invention is comprised of a cup like container and a snap-on lid. The container includes an open top and a closed bottom and a surrounding wall structure that extends up from the bottom. The closed bottom of the cup also features a separate storage component for snuff or the like. In addition, the device of the present invention is comprised of a separate snap-on lid. The snap-on lid is formed to be removably secure the lid to the top of the cup like container and incorporates a folding spout which passes therethrough and into the cup like container. A check valve float on the cup like container located on the container side of the snap-on lid is designed and configured to allow fluid into the cup while also providing for air to be relieved out through the check valve float. In addition, if the cup container device of the present invention is tipped up-side down or if the fluid level inside the cup like container device reaches the check valve float, then the check valve float will close, thereby preventing spillage. Thus, the device of the present invention may be carried in any convenient means including an optional handle, which is connected to the cup like container.
The device of the present invention provides for a convenient and functional user-friendly disposal means for the contents of the cup like container device via flushing with water.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a spill proof portable spittoon device, which is designed and configured to be attractive, functional, and convenient to the user, which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior spittoon cup like devices and methods thereof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for a snap-on lid on the spittoon cup device, which features a folding spout and a check valve float.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for a spill proof portable spittoon cup device which is versatile, aesthetically pleasing and user friendly.
Still a further object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide for a spill proof portable spittoon device in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional types of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been other inventions related to spittoon cup-like devices, none of these inventions provide the benefits of the present invention. The present invention meets the requirements of functionality, simple design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of use and manageability, and easy to use to successfully employ the invention.